rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super Computer
Untitled The Guardians are NOT the only inhabitants of the Supercomputer. They're the only inhabitants we've seen, but that is because anytime the action moves to the Supercomputer, it's because said action has to do with the Guardians. They're based there, that's all. The Supercomputer is the largest system in the Net. Each of those "islands" we see in the opening shot of the original title sequence is an entire city. The Supercomputer is comparable to a large county. Saying it's nothing but Guardians would be like the entire United States being populated by nothing but Navy Seals. Who would feed them, or build their houses? It couldn't operate. From another angle: it's a supercomputer. It probably belongs to a major research centre. They're not going to use it for nothing but antivirus programs. Therefore, there is no way Turbo is the leader of the Supercomputer. He has enough on his plate with the Guardians; he wouldn't want to have to rule the Supercomputer even if he could. The Supercomputer presumably has its own COMMAND.COM or cmd.exe or whatever is the appropriate equivalent. ShinyHappyGoth 17:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) You have assumed that Turbo is not the leader of the super computer without any proof from the show to back it up. It is stated in the article that the guardians are the only ones there because as yet we have no evidence within the show that there is anyone else there. --Preator 03:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) And you are stating that he is the leader without any proof to back that up. My whole point is that there's no proof of your current statement. It is not possible to prove a negative; the burden of proof is on the person making the positive claim (in this case, that he is the leader). ShinyHappyGoth 03:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) This is not a court case, we are not worried about the burden of proof. The fact is that Turbo is the only person the show ever showed to be a leader within the Super Computer aside from Daemon. This is the reason that he is given credit as the system leader. I do agree that it would make sense that there would be a leader of the super computer above Turbo, and that he is simply in charge of the military. Similar to the relationship between Dot and Phong. However, the show has had no evidence of any such person existing within the Super Computer, so the article states that the only leader seen within the Super Computer, Turbo, must be the systems leader as well. --Preator 04:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) But that doesn't follow. Better to say, not that the Guardians are the only inhabitants, etc., but that they are the only people we have seen there. Don't draw uncertain conclusions, just state the observable facts. ShinyHappyGoth 04:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It is possible that the article could be changed to state that the only beings known to live within the Super Computer are the guardians. However, this does not change anything in relation to Turbo and his leaderhsip status. --Preator 05:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) While the Guardians certainly do operate like the United Nations within Cyberspace I dislike referring to them as a "militaristic force", their purpose is to protect the integrity and order of the Net. Sometimes their ethics as to how they achieve this is questionable, but their only obeying their Prime Function after all. It would be great to have you here as a contributor! But please, don't butcher content we worked on before starting a discussion first, even if you have good intentions, otherwise such changes will automatically be reverted to its previous version as the recent change will be regarded as vandalism. I'm happy to have it changed to "only known inhabitants we've seen in the Supercomputer are Guardians" if you are. Humongous mouse 16:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I have to say that one of the reasons that I won't either promote or contribute to this Wiki is that those with the big sticks fill in the blanks with guess work or complete and utter fabrication rather than sticking to the presented and established canon and anything that deviates from their point of view is rolled back. 'we are not worried about the burden of proof' - If that is your take on the Wiki, how do you expect ANYONE to take this project seriously? Although there's a LOT of information here the entire spirit of the Wiki is LOST because of a few self-important admins. I speak with ShinyHappyGoth on a regular basis and she is an encyclopedia of ReBoot knowledge. If you want to bring credibility to this page, you would make her an admin rather than arguing the toss with someone who clearly knows more about ReBoot than either of you put together. 0utsource 18:03, May 30, 2010 (GMT) ReBoot Central Communications Hub Wow, 0utsource, just wow, okay where to start. First off, we're having a discussion regarding the wiki's canonicity of the ReBoot series and trying to resolve a dispute WITHOUT toes getting stepped on, and you come barging in here and telling us that you can't be bothered to contribute was utterly pointless and asinine. Your fallacious appeal to authority (ShinyHappyGoth) was equally pointless; almost immediately after creating an account SHG started deleting content from several articles without any prior explanation as to why, and with all do respects, Shiny is NOT one of the three surviving co-creators of the CGI show alive today, or do I need to remind you of that painfully obvious fact? Some of the wiki content is open to speculation until such time when the show's writers give a proper explanation into the ficitional universe or publish some kind of officially endorsed "ReBoot Bible", but until then NO ONE here has any claim as to what is regarded as canonical or non-canonical within the franchise over such matters. At the moment I can't help but feel under-whelmed and somewhat disappointed by the sheer arrogance displayed here by fellow fans in the community. This isn't a debate on ZELDA timelines guys! Humongous mouse 22:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) So far I have not witnessed anything that would show that shinyhappygoth has any more knowledge of ReBoot than myself or Humongous Mouse. As for you statement that we don't know anything about it, I have never had a conversation with Outsource before, so how would he know how much I know on a show I've watched since it first was ever aired on television. I'm sorry that you don't seem to like the site, but one persons oppinion does not change content automatically. Shinyhappygoth is expressing oppinions, which she seems to think are complete fact. I tried to explain how her thoughts are not provable, but she didn't seem to want to listen. If she would like to talk more on the subject, in a calm and professional manner, I would be glad to. --Preator 23:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC)